Today, users consume a great amount of content that is accessible on networks such as the Internet via browsers and other applications. Examples of such content include images, text, videos, etc. Frequently, when content is displayed on a display screen in the form of a page (e.g., on a webpage), multiple content items may be displayed together in the page, with each content item occupying a portion of the screen.
Users that view such content may desire to provide feedback. Techniques exist for obtaining feedback on content from users at a page/screen level. For example, content providers sometime use techniques such as a like/dislike button, a feedback/survey form, or a comments submission box to obtain user feedback on a current page/screen. Generally, a fixed number of the feedback techniques is available on a particular device for a user to use to provide feedback.